Mounting a retrievable object in a vehicle, watercraft, or industrial application so that it remains securely in place during rough conditions or accidents can be essential to ensure access to retrieve the object at all times. Quickly accessing the mounted object may be necessary, particularly in emergency situations. This is especially true if the mounted object is a fire extinguisher, since the fire extinguisher is commonly used after accidents and is ideally quickly accessible in the case of a fire. However, presently available object mounts are either not secure enough to keep the mounted object in place during rough conditions, or they require several steps to unstrap, unlock, or otherwise free the mounted object in order to access it.